Down
by Fafsernir
Summary: [OS] Ianto n'aimait pas boire, pas plus qu'il n'aimait pousser Jack à parler de son passé. Mais il avait mal, et il s'était toujours demandé ce que voyager avec le Docteur faisait.


_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la BBC, et Davies etc...etc..._

 _On ne sait pas grand chose du passé de Ianto (ou de n'importe qui en fait) et encore moins de son père. J'ai juste tenté d'écrire quelque chose à propos de ça !_

* * *

Ianto n'aimait pas ce jour. Il avait beau prendre sur lui, il ne l'aimait pas.

Rhiannon avait voulu le voir, comme chaque année à la date où leur père était mort. Il avait dit qu'il avait trop de travail et elle n'avait pas insisté. Il aimait sa sœur, énormément, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient vraiment proches non plus. Il avait ce côté qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Son côté qu'il ne voulait pas montrer. Elle le voyait toujours de son bon côté, du côté ''blanc''. Il n'avait pas que ce côté blanc, mais un côté noir aussi. Qu'il enfouissait au plus profond de lui-même, qui ne sortait presque jamais. Mais ce jour-là, il était sorti. Ianto l'avait senti, en se réveillant dans son appartement, au centre de Cardiff. Il avait senti, en ouvrant les yeux, qu'aujourd'hui il irait mal et que cette fois-ci, cela se verrait. Il avait dit à Jack qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, et il n'était jamais venu au travail. Il avait fui son appartement, au cas où son patron viendrait vérifier son état.

Il ne savait pas exactement comment, ni quand il était arrivé dans le parc. Il ne savait pas non plus combien de temps il était resté immobile, assis sous un arbre, avant de se lever. Il n'avait pas quitté le parc. Non. Il était resté, et il avait attendu que tous les enfants partent de l'aire de jeux pour rentrer dedans. Il voulait juste être seul, dans un endroit qu'il connaissait. Il avait pénétré sous une des structures installées et s'était assis pour ne plus bouger.

Il ne savait plus non plus à quel moment il avait commencé à boire. Parce que oui, il avait emmené de quoi boire.

Ianto n'aimait pas ce jour. Et au lieu d'honorer la mémoire d'une personne disparue, comme il le faisait habituellement, il buvait.

Il ne buvait jamais. Il ne sortait pas souvent avec ses amis, il ne finissait pas complètement bourré aux fêtes organisées... Enfin, cela, c'était avant Torchwood. Il ne sortait pas beaucoup plus avec ses collègues, le soir, mais il lui arrivait de trop boire quand ils organisaient quelque chose ensemble. A cause de Jack, qui ne se privait pas pour le faire boire. Même seul avec Jack, ils avaient déjà trouvé amusant de faire un jeu d'alcool... et de sexe, forcément. L'un allait avec l'autre, quand on fréquentait le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Mais ce soir-là, Ianto ne buvait pas parce que Jack le poussait à boire. Non, il buvait parce qu'il avait envie d'oublier... Comme s'il le pouvait.

A moitié allongé sous la structure, où un enfant tenait à peine debout, il buvait négligemment. De l'alcool fort. Un mélange avec de la vodka, il lui semblait. Il n'était pas sûr, il avait pris ce qu'il avait trouvé. La première bouteille fut la plus longue. L'alcool lui brûlait la gorge à chaque fois qu'il buvait et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer vraiment ça, au fond. Cette bouteille, il la laissa tomber au sol, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle roula avant de buter contre le coin de la structure. Quand elle roula, Ianto la suivit de ses yeux fatigués. Cela sembla durer une éternité, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête...

La deuxième bouteille passa toute seule.

La dernière, il la vida d'un coup, même si la moitié finit sur son tee shirt. Son tee shirt, oui. Il ne s'était pas habillé en costume. Il avait enfilé un tee shirt blanc, une veste noire et un jean tout aussi foncé. Il ne le faisait jamais, ou du moins ne sortait plus comme ça.

Et il empestait l'alcool, à présent, dans un coin réservé à des enfants. Ianto n'allait vraiment pas bien. C'est la remarque que se fit la personne qui passa une tête sous la structure, juste quand Ianto arrivait à la moitié de la troisième bouteille. Il assista aux dernières gorgées, en quelques secondes, puis détailla Ianto avant de soupirer.

\- C'est l'heure de rentrer...

Ianto sursauta. Ou voulut sursauter. En réalité, il sursauta et s'explosa la tête contre le plafond, assez fort pour s'assommer. Le responsable leva les yeux au ciel avant de tirer Ianto de sa cachette et de l'observer, à terre. Il le scruta quelques secondes avant de se débarrasser des bouteilles et de s'occuper de l'homme inconscient.

 _*twtwtw*_

Plus tard, Ianto ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de les refermer, se tourner de l'autre côté et se recroqueviller sur lui-même en grognant. Il rouvrit à nouveau les yeux, dans une sorte de prise de conscience, et se redressa rapidement, ce qu'il regretta. Sa tête tournait si violemment... Il resta un long moment immobile, à moitié redressé, la bouche entrouverte, puis se laissa retomber sur le sofa.

\- Alors comme ça on fête quelque chose sans moi ?!

Jack venait de se jeter sur le canapé dans lequel était allongé Ianto, lui écrasant les jambes sans y prêter la moindre attention. Ianto ravala sa salive, fermant enfin la bouche et animant ses yeux. Il haussa un sourcil en réponse à Jack, le temps de comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion. Il allait répondre mais se contenta de baisser les yeux et de se dégager du corps de Jack, qui appuyait sur ses jambes, pour se lever. Il chancela un moment avant de s'appuyer sur la table, quelques mètres plus loin, renversant la moitié du contenu au sol.

\- Ianto...

\- Ça va.

\- Regarde moi Ianto.

Il allait répondre mais Jack venait de lui saisir le bras. Il fut tiré en arrière et le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Ianto. Le contact entre la main de Jack et sa peau venait de lui provoquer un violent frisson, remontant l'intégralité de sa colonne vertébrale pour se propager dans sa mâchoire. Il se dégagea cependant brutalement et fit demi tour pour faire face à Jack, prêt à parler. Même si Jack était déjà au courant de tout, Ianto le savait, ça. Pourtant, quand il rencontra les yeux de son patron, un peu inquiet, il ne dit rien. Tourner si rapidement lui avait fait mal à la tête, remonté l'alcool, endormi le cerveau... Il leva les mains pour saisir les bretelles de Jack et le tirer brusquement contre lui, pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Ianto glissa rapidement sa langue entre les lèvres, entrouvertes sous la surprise, de son amant. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il avait envie de repousser Ianto pour qu'ils parlent, pour que l'homme se sente mieux, mais en même temps, le baiser fiévreux qu'ils échangeaient l'immobilisait. Il se contenta de gémir quand Ianto le plaqua au mur. Il n'était jamais si violent, si direct, si sauvage... Mais Jack aimait ce côté et il n'osa pas le repousser.

Le jeune homme ouvrait les boutons de la chemise de son patron, impatient, tout en mordant ses lèvres ou son cou. Il glissa ses mains sous son tee shirt, parcourant avec envie le torse de Jack. Ce dernier ne faisait pas grand chose, si ce n'est griffer le dos de Ianto, répondre à ses baisers, serrer sa main logée dans les cheveux de son partenaire, ou simplement soupirer.

Ianto avait tout oublié. La date, ses manières, ses habitudes... Il s'en foutait.

C'est Jack qui se reprit cependant, en entendant la porte du hub. Il remit son tee shirt proprement et fit enfiler sa propre chemise, que Ianto avait retiré, à ce dernier, avant de l'envoyer dans son bureau. Ianto y entra, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Jack je... Oh ça pue l'alcool ici !

\- C'est moi, désolé... Je buvais, j'en ai foutu partout, j'ai dû changer de tee shirt...

\- Mmh... Oh bonsoir, Ianto. Oh...

Gwen détailla un moment l'homme qui venait de revenir du bureau, la chemise boutonnée et rentrée dans le pantalon.

\- Jack, tu m'expliques ?

\- Quoi donc ?

Jack regarda Ianto à son tour, se mordit discrètement la lèvre, faisant sourire le concerné, et il sourit ensuite à Gwen.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Je suis passé le voir et je l'ai ramené. Comme Monsieur ne voulait pas venir, je l'ai forcé à venir, et je lui ai lancé un jean pour qu'il s'habille...

\- Et ta chemise...

\- … Et ma chemise.

\- … Je suis encore arrivée au mauvais moment ?

\- On... Pas du tout !

\- Je suis encore arrivée au mauvais moment.

\- … Oui.

\- Désolée, vraiment !

\- Ne le sois pas.

\- Tu venais pour quoi ?

La voix de Ianto avait été plus sèche qu'il ne le pensait. En plus de ne pas avoir vraiment parlé de la soirée, il était encore à moitié saoul et n'avait pas su contrôler sa façon de parler. Gwen le regarda à nouveau et le détailla encore une fois, avant de secouer la tête et annoncer qu'elle récupérait simplement quelque chose oublié, commençant ses recherches.

Le silence enveloppa la pièce jusqu'au départ de Gwen, qui envoya simplement quelques mots avant de disparaître. Ianto, qui était monté chercher du café entre-temps, soupira bruyamment avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé et de descendre sa tasse d'un coup. Jack le regarda en souriant avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés et poser une main sur sa cuisse. Il resserra la pression pour que Ianto le regarde.

\- Ça va ?

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

\- Je m'en remettrais.

\- Mmh... Pourquoi tu as menti ?

\- Parce que je pense que te voir en jean et avec ma chemise suffisait pour aujourd'hui, pour Gwen !

\- Ah... Merci...

Jack sourit pour simple réponse et tapota la cuisse de Ianto.

\- Ils me manquent.

Le plus vieux cessa le mouvement de caresse du pouce qu'il avait commencé pour passer son bras autour des épaules de Ianto et l'attirer à lui. Ce dernier posa la main sur son torse avant de continuer, la voix tremblante.

\- Tous... Owen... Tosh... Ma mère… ... Lisa... Même mon père...

\- Je sais...

\- Qui te manque, Jack ?

\- Je... Trop de monde... Owen, Tosh, bien sûr. Gray... Mes parents aussi... Chaque personne de Torchwood morte... Même Suzie, même Alex... Ceux qui ont trahi... Le Docteur, Rose, Martha... Ces trois ne sont pas morts, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à eux et de les regretter... Il y a trop de monde, Ianto.

\- … Jack ?

\- Moui ?

\- Parle moi du Docteur...

Jack fut surpris de la demande. Ianto n'avait jamais osé lui demander de lui parler du Docteur. Et Jack n'avait jamais pensé à le faire. Il n'avait jamais expliqué tout ce que pouvait offrir la vie aux côtés du Docteur, il n'avait jamais mentionné toute la beauté de ce qu'il avait vu, il n'avait jamais décrit tout ce qui lui avait plu dans cette aventure...

Jack parla longuement, pour une fois. Ianto écoutait attentivement, la main posée contre le cœur de Jack, ressentant pleinement les sentiments de l'homme quand il parlait. Ce dernier ne voyait pas le temps passer, il racontait tous ses souvenirs, le bras encore passé autour de l'épaule de Ianto, caressant du pouce la chemise que portait son partenaire. Ils restèrent toute la nuit assis, les deux n'ayant jamais besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, à discuter. Même si Jack était celui qui parlait, surtout. Ianto l'écoutait, avec admiration.

Pour la première et la dernière fois, Jack fut le seul à parler, à parler de sa vie, de ses souvenirs. A se confier à quelqu'un.

Quand Jack se tut, il y eu un long moment de silence. Ianto voulut répondre quelque chose à cette soirée de confessions, mais quand il leva le regard vers Jack, il remarqua que celui-ci s'était endormi. Le jeune homme sourit, déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son patron et se cala un peu plus dans ses bras, avant de s'endormir à son tour.


End file.
